Joyeux anniversaire Regina !
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: Petit OS fait pour l'anniversaire de la talentueuse Lana Parrilla dans lequel Regina fête elle aussi son anniversaire.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi, bien. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, c'est l'anniversaire de Lana et pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé d'écrire une "ficversaire" :)

Par contre, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite du rendu final parce que je voulais pas du tout écrire ça à la base mais l'autre OS en cours est loin d'être fini alors j'ai cherché une autre idée et celle-là est venue mais je la trouve bof maintenant que je la lis.

J'ai pris une liberté par rapport au season final : une fin heureuse. Pas de retour dans le temps, pas de retour de Marian, Regina et Robin tous les deux, une fin de rêve...ça aurait été tellement bien que ce soit celle-là dans la série...

Enfin bref...je vous souhaite une bonne lecture même si je trouve ça...je vais pas dire la suite pour rester polie ^^

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Regina ouvrit un œil. Elle soupira avant de s'étendre tout en entendant ses muscles endoloris craquer les uns après les autres. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée, mais les premiers rayons du soleil qui touchaient son visage -pour ne pas dire qu'ils l'éblouissaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes- l'empêchaient de se reposer encore une heure. _Bon, un de nous deux est de trop et je ne pense pas que le soleil soit décidé à me laisser dormir... _La femme chercha un peu de tendresse de celui qui était devenu depuis peu son homme alors elle se retourna pour le voir, le toucher, le...

L'ancienne reine ouvrit complètement les yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit que le lit était vide. _Pas de doux réveil à ses côtés_ pensa-t-elle avec une part de déception plus imposante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. _Tant pis pour lui_,_ il a plus à perdre qu'à gagner en désertant le lit._ Regina tenta de se changer l'esprit et une question lui vint à l'esprit. _Quel jour est-il _? La femme fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler mais elle ne s'était toujours pas accoutumée au principe du temps à Storybrooke, après avoir été gelée pendant 28 ans dans un jour sans fin. Emma et Henry avaient pourtant tenté de sortir la ville toute entière de ce voile d'ignorance en lui faisant découvrir le rythme des jours classés dans des semaines puis dans des mois et des années..._ Ce n'était pas aussi complexe dans la Forêt Enchantée..._ Elle opta pour une question plus simple : _que dois-je faire aujourd'hui ?_ _Rien_, acheva-t-elle après une rapide réflexion. Robin aurait dû être à ses côtés, _mais où donc peut-il bien être ?_ Regina soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas résoudre toutes ces questions en restant dans son lit.

Après s'être assise quelques instants, elle tira les draps et passa une robe de chambre en soie puis elle quitta sa chambre. Elle traversa lentement le couloir puis descendit les escaliers pour chercher le voleur. Une fois dans le hall, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Vide. Elle le chercha ensuite dans la cuisine. _Bon... il n'est pas en train de me préparer le petit-déjeuner..._ _Où est-il à la fin ?_ Regina, qui s'énervait encore plus facilement le matin que le reste de la journée, sentait une certaine colère naître en elle. Une frayeur la traversa, alors elle se rua vers la chambre de son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte en lenteur et vit avec effroi que le lit d'Henry et celui que Roland, qui avait été aménagé lorsque le couple avait décidé de passer quelques nuits par semaine ensembles, étaient vides. _C'est une mauvaise blague, il n'y a pas d'autre explication..._ Connaissant son fils et son penchant pour écrire des mots informant qu'il serait de sortie, elle chercha un papier dans la chambre mais elle ne trouva rien excepté une perte de temps. Regina quitta alors la pièce et se mit à crier le prénom de ses trois hommes mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Ils n'étaient pas dans sa demeure, elle devait donc les chercher ailleurs. Elle regagna le hall et une phrase de son fils lui revint à l'esprit, _oh non...c'est aujourd'hui ?_ "Mardi, on fêtera ton anniversaire maman !" _Mardi ?_ Regina avait appris que ce jour se situait entre le lundi et le mercredi en puissance, mais quand se situait-il en acte ?

_Ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu sauras où ils sont ! _Regina ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit avant de faire claquer la porte derrière elle. _Qu'est-ce que... ? _Le maire ouvrit la bouche de surprise en découvrant ce qui se trouvait face à elle. Ses pieds reposaient sur un immense tapis rouge qui recouvrait ses escaliers puis l'allée qui menait au trottoir puis..._ sur la route ? C'est une blague ? _Au même instant, elle vit Roland arriver en courant vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Roland, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Regina pendant qu'elle passait sa main sur les cheveux du garçon qui l'étreignait. Il s'éloigna de l'ancienne reine et lui tendit la main. La femme l'accepta et se mit à suivre Roland qui tirait presque sur son bras pour la faire marcher à un rythme rapide. Elle se retrouva alors dans la rue et continua à suivre le chemin tracé par le tapis rouge. _Où est-ce que t'es en train de m'emmener ?_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Regina se posait des dizaines de questions. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle trouverait au bout de ce chemin, s'il y avait une fin, bien évidemment. Cette perspective semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus de l'esprit de la femme, tant elle baignait dans un océan de confusion. Les rues étaient désertes et même si elles n'étaient jamais remplies, elles n'avaient pourtant jamais été aussi calmes. Quelque chose se passait dans cette ville, tout lui dictait cela. _Il est bien mignon mais...pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'emmène à la mairie ? Ah non...le jardin derrière la mairie. Il n'est jamais très bavard, mais là, ça m'arrangerait qu'il le soit...Attends...Oh mon dieu !_

Regina ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche de surprise et écarquilla les yeux en voyant enfin la fin du tapis rouge. Emue, elle sentit des larmes alourdir ses paupières, alors, elle resserra sa robe de chambre autour d'elle pour tenter de contrer des frissons qui la saisissaient à cause de l'émotion. _Attends ! Ta robe de chambre ? Non Regina, ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça... _Regina baissa la tête et découvrit en jurant qu'effectivement, elle avait fait ça. Elle avait été tellement occupée à essayer de comprendre où pouvaient bien se trouver Henry, Robin et Roland, qu'elle en avait oublié de se changer. _Heureusement qu'elle est en soie grise et non avec des imprimés de licornes... _Elle fut pourtant soulagée de voir que personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu, ou du moins, personne ne l'avait fait remarquer à haute voix. Elle décida de stopper cette honte qui menaçait son image et elle s'engouffra dans un nuage violet avant de réapparaître une fraction de seconde plus tard. Maquillée et habillée dans son style habituel, elle se sentit en confiance et décida de reprendre sa marche pour profiter encore plus de la surprise qui avait été installée dans le jardin communautaire.

Une partie des habitants de Storybrooke s'était réunie derrière la mairie et patientait avec un large sourire la venue de l'ancienne reine. Près du pommier, de longues tables rectangulaires avaient été disposées avec des plateaux de nourriture et Regina repéra un immense gâteau autour d'une multitude de cadeaux. Une légère musique flottait dans les airs et des ballons avaient été disposés dans le jardin.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle entendit des applaudissements se lever. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, elle jetait des regards à chaque personne présente mais elle reporta toute son attention sur un seul homme lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Robin se hâta de la rejoindre et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement sans tenir compte des autres. En voyant ce spectacle, les Charmant se regardèrent avec un large sourire et lorsque le jeune couple mit fin au baiser et qu'ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, Emma leva la tête vers Killian et chercha du regard les lèvres de l'homme, souhaitant imiter son ancienne ennemie. Henry s'éloigna alors de sa mère biologique pour retrouver sa seconde mère.

"Avoues que tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?"

"Pas du tout..." sourit Regina en resserrant la main de Robin contre la sienne.

"Ils sont tous là pour toi maman !" reprit Henry.

Le maire ne sut pas quoi répondre alors, elle se retourna vers tous ces visages qui lui souriaient et eut du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Ils étaient tous la pour elle, ces mêmes personnes qui l'ont haï pendant tant d'années. Une nouvelle fois, l'émotion qui était de plus en plus forte lui donnait la sensation que des larmes allaient couler d'une minute à l'autre. De plus, la fête ne venait que commencer et elle promettait d'être riche en émotion. Elle le comprit lorsqu'elle vit Mary-Margaret venir vers elle aux côtés de David qui portait leur nouveau-né.

"C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?"

"Oui, mais pas que. Robin nous a aidé à vous distraire pendant qu'on faisait tous les préparatifs."

"D'où la journée à la maison hier..." comprit Regina.

"Je voulais te garder pour moi aussi !" sourit Robin avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de la femme.

"C'est mon idée à la base !" se défendit Henry, qui se sentait légèrement en retrait.

Regina se baissa légèrement et embrassa son fils sur le front, reconnaissante pour ce geste qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle retourna ensuite contre Robin et regarda autour d'elle, Henry l'interrompit pourtant dans ses pensées quelques secondes plus tard.

"Tu vas couper le gâteau ? J'ai faim..."

"Henry !" lança Mary-Margaret qui voulait prendre le temps de savourer chaque instant et donc n'en précipiter aucun de cette belle fête.

"Il a raison." rit Regina, "je vais en prendre une part." La femme fit un nouveau sourire à Henry, Roland et Robin avant de se diriger vers l'immense table. Arrivée près d'elle, elle observa tout ce qui avait été disposé avec soin par Mary-Margaret. Juste en dessous du pommier, un énorme de gâteau en forme de pomme était posé entre des dizaines de cadeaux de tailles, formes et couleurs différentes. A droite du gâteau sur lequel "Joyeux anniversaire Regina" était écrit, des bouteilles étaient placées avec de nombreux gobelets et à gauche, des assiettes en carton avec des couverts et des serviettes remplissaient chaque centimètre de la table. Le maire trouva rapidement un grand couteau qu'elle prit dans sa main droite, mais avant de couper le gâteau, elle se retourna et fit face à toutes les personnes qui s'étaient regroupées près d'elle. Au premier rang, Henry, Robin, Roland, les Charmant et Killian la regardaient avec une certaine fierté, tout comme Archie qui était légèrement plus loin. Elle repéra également la veuve Lucas près de Ruby et du docteur Whale et même Gold aux côtés de Belle. Elle vit Clochette s'approcher du premier rang, la jeune femme blonde arborait un magnifique sourire et alternait son regard entre Regina et Robin, heureuse de voir que finalement, les deux âmes-sœurs étaient réunies.

"Je...je ne sais pas par où commencer..." hésita Regina. "Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'être ici, mais...je réalise à peine que c'est bien la réalité et que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Je ne suis pas habituée à faire des discours, surtout de ce genre alors...merci, du fond du cœur."

Voyant que sa mère était visiblement très mal à l'aise, Henry se mit à applaudir et tous les invités l'imitèrent. Il se rua ensuite vers elle et la serra dans ses bras sous le regard attendri des autres.

"Tu veux le couper ?" demanda le maire en tendant le couteau à son fils.

"Euh...ouais ?" hésita-t-il. "Robin, tu m'aides ?"

"J'arrive !"

Roland se réfugia près de Regina pendant que Robin montrait à Henry comment faire. L'adolescent s'exécuta et lorsqu'il fit une première entaille, une colombe sortit du gâteau sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. L'ancienne reine tourna son regard vers sa belle-fille d'un autre temps et lui sourit. Mary-Margaret se retrouva instantanément plongée dans un souvenir que les deux femmes avaient en commun : le jour de leur rencontre. Regina avait le même sourire que lorsqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie alors elle décida de s'approcher d'elle. Même si Regina semblait réservée, l'institutrice comprit l'intention de l'autre femme et elle la serra dans les bras.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de tourner la page." souffla Mary-Margaret. Même si le bruit était fort autour d'elle à cause des conversations ou de la musique, elle entendit un léger sanglot naître dans la gorge de Regina. "Si tu le veux bien." reprit-elle.

"Tu ?" chuchota presque le maire pour empêcher de rendre audibles les tremblements présents dans sa voix.

"Oui, il faut bien un début, non ?"

Regina s'éloigna de sa belle-fille et lui fit un léger sourire tout en acceptant silencieusement le tutoiement.

"Je crois que quelqu'un veut te voir..." termina Mary-Margaret en passant son pouce sur une des larmes de l'ancienne reine.

Regina se décala et vit une personne venir vers elle avec de grandes hésitations. La femme sentit une nouvelle larme couler sur son visage. Elle ne chercha pas à se contrôler car elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, la pression était bien trop forte. Elle se dirigea vers son invitée inattendue, observées toutes les deux par les autres, également très surpris. La stupeur laissa place à la tendresse lorsque Regina serra dans ses bras la femme plus grande qu'elle.

"Zelena..." articula-t-elle difficilement. Sa sœur ne sembla pas réagir alors Regina s'éloigna et vit que l'autre femme avait elle aussi de grosses larmes qui la paralysaient. L'ancienne reine sentit quelque chose toucher sa main, elle baissa sa tête et vit que l'autre femme venait de lui donner son collier. Regina plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur avant de se retourner vers Mary-Margaret qui hocha la tête avec un large sourire. Le maire mit l'objet dans la poche de son manteau en cuir qu'elle avait fait apparaître quelques minutes plus tôt et fit signe à sa sœur de la suivre. Les deux se placèrent sur un banc. Regina fut surprise de voir Gold quitter la fête précipitamment mais il oublia vite ce détail en reportant son intention sur l'autre femme.

"Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché...et ton collier, comment l'as-tu...?"

"Quelqu'un est venu me rendre visite un peu après toi et il n'était pas venu me parler d'une seconde chance..."

"Qui ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Peu importe. Il a tenté de me détruire, de me tuer...lorsqu'il l'a fait, la magie contenue dans mon médaillon s'est déversée et elle m'a reconstituée..."

Regina ne resta que quelques secondes silencieuse face à l'aveu de sa sœur mais elle comprit vite de qui elle parlait.

"C'est Gold, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne me rappelle pas."

"Mais tu viens de dire que..."

"C'est-ce que j'ai déduis. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je me rappelle seulement m'être réveillée dans une pièce noire, avec l'apparence que j'avais dans mon royaume et le tien. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'y suis restée, lorsque je suis sortie, c'est Mary-Margaret qui m'a retrouvé. J'ignore pourquoi elle s'est occupée de moi alors que je l'ai menacé, elle et sa famille..."

"Et maintenant tu es là." sourit Regina.

"Oui...lorsque tu me parlais d'une seconde chance...tu le penses toujours ?"

"Je le pense plus que jamais. Tu peux devenir quelqu'un d'autre ici, changer, comme moi, suis l'exemple de ta petite sœur."

Zelena se mit à sourire faiblement. "C'est la première fois que tu te considères comme telle."

"Eh bien, il faut un début à tout. Tu viens de faire ton nouveau départ avec le médaillon que tu viens de me donner. Tu sembles déjà différente."

"Vraiment ?"

Regina hocha la tête. "Ton regard est différent, il n'y a plus une once de haine dedans."

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent quelques instants avec un léger sourire puis le maire décida de se lever d'un bond tout en faisant signe à Zelena de l'imiter. "Allez viens, on va profiter de cette fête, notre fête à toutes les deux."


End file.
